HTTYD - Berk: My Life with Dragons
by MistyLilyValley
Summary: Savannah is a little girl when she sees her first dragon, and soon after that, her life changes forever as she is separated from her family. As Anna finds refuge with a special someone from her past, she will soon find that her destiny with dragons has only just begun.
1. Chapter 1 - Wandering

Prelogue

* * *

I'm not sure how my life started out this way; I was only a little girl when I had seen my first dragon up close. I was taught that dragons were vicious, but I soon out that that wasn't the case at all.

Little did I know that dragons had a lot to do with my destiny, and now, I wouldn't have it any other way.

Flying up and above the clouds has become one my greatest joys ever imaginable, and I do it proudly with my sister, Skyling. We share the sky as one when we fly together, and it has served as one of the strongest attributes of our bond.

However, my life with her didn't start right away. I was the daughter of Tasmine Jina Millan, who belonged to the Meadow clan, and my father Jian Lin Bentley, a wanderer. When I was just 3 years old, my mother had left our village behind to join our father on his travels, but after a year as the beginnings of summer began to signify the rise of my fourth year, Dad had announced that it was high time for us to find a place to call home.

As a wanderer, Dad is used to traveling from one place to another, and he was never one to stay in the same area for too long.

Mom, used to the sounds of the wild, would often sit with me in the shelter next to a cozy fire as she recited tales of our tribe.

_Tell a story, under a sea of stars,_

_the moon as a guide, serving as the voice of thy heart._

_The history that we tread on, leaving footsteps in the snow._

_The Earth may shake, while the wind may blow,_

_The spirit of your life, may it serve as your pen,_

_reciting all that you have learned._

_Keep my love close to you, and know that I love you._

_My heart to yours, as my tears may sigh to part the day._

_I will always be ... always be ... right here in your heart,_

_right close to you and your smile._

_Contar una historia, bajo un mar de estrellas,_

_la luna como un guía, que sirve como la voz de tu corazón._

_La historia que nos pisamos, dejando huellas en la nieve._

_Puede sacudir la tierra, mientras que el viento puede soplar,_

_El espíritu de tu vida, puede servir como su pluma,_

_recitar todo lo que has aprendido._

_Mantener mi amor cerca de ti y sabes que te amo._

_Mi corazón al tuyo, como mis lágrimas puede suspirar a parte del día._

_Siempre será... siempre ser... aquí en tu corazón,_

_bien cerca de ti y tu sonrisa._

That's sort of how she would always begin, it was my Mother's special hymn that she went by all her life. She once told me that it was passed down from mother to daughter from every generation of our tribe's family. I was of the Meadow clan, but I was also of my father's clan, the Wanderers. I never saw much of my Dad's tribe, but he would always say that they were landing the lands and seas as we were, exploring new stretches of the Earth to find their permanent homes.

Dad always said that to find the way home was to follow where your heart would lead you, but so far, we had traveled over fairly abundant lands filled with riches that would satisfy and benefit for years to come, but we never lingered there long, with Dad saying, "This isn't the place."

We often traveled on foot, the warm and crisp grass poking through the soles of our boots. Mom had to make a new set of boots for me every season, but she hardly had time to hem some up for herself before our Dad announced that we heading out again. So, with just a starter or a simple strong hem made, she would strap them on without a single complaint and tied them together with some reed grass vines we always found along the trail.

Summer turned to fall when we found the seas. With nowhere left to travel to by land, Mom and I made up camp while Dad worked on our shelter.

"_Savanna, __ven__ aquí_," my mother called to me, in her native tongue.

My parents had named me Savanna Ivyanne, which translated within our Millan culture as "a gracious vine of an open plain." Picking up my straw doll, I pushed myself up from the ground and hurried over to where my mother stood beside our father's only steed.

Whinnying down to touch my hand, I giggled as Sora, my Dad's horse, ate some oats from my hand. My mother just smiled as she listened to it, absently lowering a hand along her side, where her long scarf hid her waist. Sighing, she sat down our food basket as she rapped me up into a warm hug.

"Savanna, will you please bring Daddy's fishing stick over to me, please?" my Dad called from over next to the shore. With a small grin, he watched as Mother let me go with a kiss on my forehead as she handed his rod to me.

Scattering up dust and sand, I ran to him as he caught me up in his strong arms, spinning me around as he finally sat me down next to him by the shore.

"Savanna, what do you see out there?" He had asked me, resting a hand against my auburn curls.

Looking out to the sea, I said, "A lot of water, Daddy."

Chuckling, he threw out his ready line as he said, "Yes, my dear. That there is, my daughter. Howsever, I say right now that near here will be our new home."

"I know, Daddy. You're looking for our home," I said, with little girl acknowledgment.

"No, Anna. We aren't going to being wandering anymore when we get to where we are going. There is a place near here, across the sea, home to people that hunt on these seas. They are called Vikings, but I've heard that they are very kind," my father said, his blue serene eyes returning to the distance. "It's time I found us a permanent home, and I have received word that we will be welcomed there."

"A new home, no more moving?"

"Yes, you see, your mother isn't accustomed to travel long distances at this moment," he said, turning over his shoulder to fondly watch as his little wife as her long braids lingered down beyond her neck to whisper past her silent cheeks.

"Tasmine," my father called to her as she turned her violet eyes over at us with a smile. Something in Mother's eyes told me where she thought this was going.

"We are leaving out tomorrow night," he said, repeating it in my Mother's native tongue.

Sighing, she murmured, '¿_Ahora__, donde van_?' Walking over, she sat a hand along her scarf as Dad placed a hand along her cheek.

"Jina, I know it's been hard putting up with me these past years …" he started to say with a smile.

Shaking her head, Mom only chuckled as she only took his hand in hers.

"I did promise you I'd find us a home, and I have … maybe for the present moment, or beyond that, I don't know for sure …" he said with a shrug. "You know me … but, I hear this place is good, with many good people … it could be good for all of us," he said, looking at me fondly.

"It could be a fine place for our little Anna to grow up as well as us. What do you say?"

Mother didn't say anything for the first few seconds, but her answer sounded something like this as she hugged him. "_Dondequiera que__ vayas, yo te seguiré, lo sabes_."

Kissing her forehead, he turned to me as I asked, "Daddy, where exactly are we going?"

"Savanna, it is a place that is called … Berk."

* * *

**So, here it is - the first chapter of Savanna's story. Please let me know how I did, for this is part of a story I am writing aside one my best friends' stories. And, so you know, Savanna's mother's native tongue is Spanish.**

**This is my first shot at a "How to Train Your Dragon" tale. I hope you enjoy it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Settling in Berk

Chapter One

* * *

Night was soon approaching, and yet Dad still stood by the shore, watching the skyline for any sign of a ship. He had even left the fire going, which we often did if we were settled near a dry and cold spot.

Mom and me had already settled down to sleep in our cozy tent, but I knew her watchful eyes moved from me to her husband throughout the night.

It wasn't until we heard the arising rise of song creep up into the night as my father rose to his feet in high hopes.

_I've blacked 1,000 eyes, Of 1,000 angry gales  
Watch me knock the cockles off, the biggest bluest wales_

I lifted my head from my Mother's arm as I peeked outside the fold of the tent as Dad began to shout out.

_I've given walrus nightmares, Who thought that were strong  
I've marooned a huge typho-o-on …_

As we heard a chorus of other voices join him in the shout, "TYPHOON," we caught sight of an elegant rowboat being pulled along by a group of six or more Vikings along the edge of the moonlight.

One robust Viking with a sturdy bellowed out beard stood at the rear of the boat as he continued …

_Off an island off Hong Kong …. ["HONG KONG!"]_

His voice was joined, echoed by the long oars that harrumphed along the shores.

_Oh, ancient prawny tails … Of the never ending sea,  
Mess with squirmy jellyfish … But DO NOT MESS WITH ME!_

"HEYYYY!" the chorus of voices sung out as the boat continued to row alongside us, not even paying us any attention. It wasn't until …

"Hey! Ahoy there," my Dad finally managed to bellow out as the head Viking turned to see my Dad waving at him by the shore. Giving a silent gesture to his crew, he had his men pull alongside our shore as he turned to face us with serious set eyes.

"What business has ye here, stranger?" He asked us as I came out with Mom.

Looking back at us for a moment, he said, "My wife, daughter, and I are wanderers, sir …"

"Stoick. Stoick the Vast, to be right fairly, now who are you?"

"My name is Jian Bentley, sir … I believed that I sent word ahead for our arrival," my father said reassuringly.

"Aye, maybe ye have, but I've not heard anything about it," he said, turning to see the calm, nervous eyes of my Mother. "You come with just yourselves?"

"Yes sir, my wife … she's expecting, and I just want to find a place for our family to grow," my Dad said.

Stroking his beard, I watched him as he touched his helmet fondly in quiet remorse as he said, "Aye, I understand. So, please, be my guests and come aboard. We'll be reaching Berk by morning."

"Oh thank you," my father said, turning to us. "Honey, you and Anna get aboard, I'll join you in a minute."

"_Ven, Savanna,"_ my Mother said, taking my hand in hers, but I pulled aside, reaching for my little straw doll I had dropped.

"Mi muñeca, mi muñeca," I cried.

Mom stopped mid-step long enough for me to pick my doll up before we were settled in the boat in front of Stoick. I only cuddled my straw doll closer as I looked up to see his small smile.

"Aye, the little one yours?" He asked my Mother, who proudly nodded, setting a hand against my hair.

"She's lovely, looks just like her mother," he commented, watching as Dad joined us carrying tent behind him as two other Vikings got Sora settled in the back.

"Yep, that's our Anna," my Dad said, sitting down.

"Well, I've got two myself back at home. Real stubborn those two are, just like my Vallhallarama, only … "

"What?" I asked curious.

I didn't know if Stoick had heard me or not, for the next thing I knew was that he gave out the call, and we got moving again. I didn't even watch as the moon lowered against the night sky, for laying my head down on my Mother's lap, I had slept into a dream.

* * *

"Dragons?! There are dragons, here?" I heard my Father cry as I was startled awake.

Sitting up, I awoke to see a young boy about my age run up the pier with a tall and tough-looking peg-legged Viking fast behind him, shouting, "Hiccup, you get back here."

"Dad," he called out, running with all his mite.

"Oh, hello, my boy," Stoick said, greeting his son. "Why aren't you at home?"

"I wanted to see you come in," Hiccup said, stopping in front of his father.

I could there was something else to how Hiccup put it, but I didn't say anything as I heard Stoick say, "Gobber!"

"Aye, Stoick, I know," his friend said, leading Hiccup away back towards a big house on top of the hill.

"Yes, well, might I show you where you'll be staying," Stoick said, turning back to my father, who just stood still watching the sky.

Dad was the main reason why I was taught dragons were vicious, not to be trusted. I'm not even sure if Dad ever actually saw one, but he'd prove to …

Stoick led us to a small, yet comfortable, shack that had a two main room set with an upstairs room for me, which Mom readied while I waited downstairs. Peeking out the door, I heard my Dad talking to one of the residents about trading some of his treasures for some livestock, which consisted of a couple of sheep, a goat, and a couple of chickens.

Giggling, I gasped as I saw two small distinct shadows pass the street as I saw Hiccup and another smaller girl pass the house with no mind. Quietly chatting with each other, they paid me no mind as I looked back to my Father as I took a step out the door by myself.

Hurrying down the road, I skidded against one of the houses as I caught Hiccup's silhouette go into a door. Ambling slowly the street, I nudged it open as the soot from the forge caught my nose.

Coughing, I slipped past the door as I bumped into a very unsuspecting Hiccup as he dropped the broom he was holding, collapsing next to me on the floor.

"Hey, what where you're …" he started to say, looking up to catch my started jade eyes. "Hey, you're that new kid that just came to the island."

"My name is Savanna," I said shyly, wiping the soot off my grass green leggings.

Helping me up, he said, "Then you must know my name already."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Hiccup, it means small, weak … which I am," he said, picking up the broom.

"You don't look like that to me," I said, hoping to cheer him up.

"Thanks, but it's your name that defies who you are on Berk, or so I've been told," Hiccup said, looking away.

"But it doesn't, it's not the name, it's the person inside that interprets who you are. It's also you who can determine what you will be in the future."

Hiccup just stared at me as I realized what I had just said. Holding a hand to my mouth, I backed away until I heard my Mother's voice call for me outside.

"_Savanna,_" her voice reached me like a gentle breeze as Hiccup and I turned to see Gobbler opening the door.

"Uh, here she is, lass," Gobber said, stepping aside while my Mother just lowered herself to her knees as she lifted a hand to my cheek, a tear sliding her face.

* * *

Back at home, Mom had just tugged me into my new bed when I overheard Dad say, "I'm sorry, Tasmine, I know that I promised, but I'm sorry, we're heading out first thing in the morning. This place is not what I wanted for Anna. It is a isle swarmed by dragons, my own worst fear. I already saw one of the beasts steal one of my new beasts, and that's far enough."

Mom said something I couldn't comprehend, but I didn't hear any more as I thrashed my cover aside. Pulling on a pink wool shirt and my treed bark skin skirt with my green leggings, I ventured downstairs as quietly as I could as I retreated my bark boots from under the stairs as I unhinged the door.

Willing the night air to draw my distressed tears, I backed off the porch and ran for the edge of the shores, where the waves calmed the sandy beach beneath the farthest stretch of our house.

Cupping the water in my hands, I splashed against my face as I just lingered by the shores.

"Anna, what's wrong?" I heard someone say as I looked up to see Hiccup's caring eyes look down at me. Holding a lantern up close to his face, he sat it down as he joined me.

"My Dad says we're moving in the morning," I said.

"Moving?"

"All I remember is the road, I never once had a permanent home. He promised," I said, sniffling.

"Savanna, is that really what's upsetting you?"

Shaking my head, I just said, "I don't know. My Dad says I'm too young to understand what it really means to move from one to another, but … that's not who I want to be anymore."

"Then, who do you want to be?"

Looking to the sky, I said, "I don't know. My Mother always says to be aware of who you are, but so far I've yet to see it."

"Well, you're right about one thing. I want to be someone, too."

Watching him, I listened as he said, "More than anything, I want to feel like I'm part of the Viking clan, not just a …"

"But you're not …" I started, catching myself again.

"No, the way I see it, it doesn't hurt to be encouraging or sincere … to speak the truth. Truly, at this point, it's what I want to hear. I don't know who you're meant to be, Anna, but you've already got something going for ya …"

"What?"

"Courage, insight … "

"I wouldn't sell yourself short, though, Hiccup," I said with a smile. "It takes a lot to have courage, but it takes more to be who you are … to make your mark on the world."

With his hand lingering to his lap, I noticed him paging the edge of a small journal notebook, but before I got the chance to ask what it was, a shadow passed over above him in the moonlight as a swift yet hot flame of fire cinched the top of my parents' house.

"Dragons," I heard him murmur as we both stood to our feet with fear.

* * *

**Well, here's the next chapter of Savanna's story. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I'm new to portraying How to Train your Dragon, but this part introduces how Anna meets Hiccup before she encounters her first dragons.  
Also, the song that is featured here, I think it's called the Viking Song, that Stoick wrote himself from the books. I don't own it, and credit goes where credit is due, but I thought it seemed eloquent for this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Dragon Attack

Savanna's Story – Chapter Two

* * *

"Hiccup!"

Following the sound, I turned to see a little girl just a little smaller than Hiccup and me come running around the corner of the shack, which continued to burn.

"Hiccup, what's going on?!" she cried, looking up to see a piece of the shack come sliding down the side. Cupping her head down she ran faster, but she was soon picked up by Hiccup as he hurried over to her.

"Rana, what are you doing out here? It isn't safe … ," Hiccup said, sitting her down between us.

"I was just … You snuck out first …"

"No, I didn't … well, ok, maybe I did, but I felt I needed to check on Anna."

A shriek made me look up as the door of the shack burst open. Straggling out of the burning shack came Dad carrying my Mother in his arms.

Seeing me, he hollered, "Anna, thank goodness." Looking up, his eyes widened as the shadow of a huge dragon as black as night loomed above us all.

"What is that?!" my dad screamed.

"Night Fury," Stoick said, running up right behind Hiccup and Rana.

"Ah, Stoick, I'm not sure if that is …" Gobber said

Hovering for but a moment, the "dragon" flapped its enormous wings, airborne. As its eyes paused over us, I squinted my eyes in quiet wonder when I saw the curiousity in them, but his attention was soon shifted to Stoick as he pulled out his sword.

Screeching menacingly, its wings thrashed swiftly as he growled and flew away.

"He wasn't attacking," I whispered to no one in particular, but as I looked over my shoulder I watched as Vikings came running out of their homes, weapons at ready.

"Gobber, get the kids out of here," Stoick said, facing us.

"Aye, Stoick," he said, starting to herd us away from the burning shack.

Walking beside Hiccup, I felt a little hand touch my own as I looked down to see a pair of curious sapphire eyes looking up into my own. "Are you … Sa-a-van-aaa …?"

"Am I Savanna?" I asked, chuckling as I saw her little face beam. "Yes, I am. You must be Hiccup's little sister."

"Uh-huh," she smiled. "My name's Rana."

I only smiled as Hiccup said, "Rana's a lot like me, she hears the same things I hear … but, I'm not sure how she takes it sometimes. She hardly says anything to me about it. She's gotten so quiet, and that's really not like her."

Shaking her messy tangled black hair out of her face, she shyly took my hand as she held her brother's own. Twining her fingers into mine, she said, "It's just … well … I …"

"I think what's she trying to say …"

"That she'll never really had a friend before," I finished, watching as she held my hand tighter with a small smile.

Hiccup stopped midstep as I said, "I never really had one either. My family, we were always moving from place to place. No matter where we stayed, it just never felt like I had enough time to …"

"Well, you've got one now," Hiccup said with a smile.

"Hey, don't forget me," Rana cried with a laugh.

Hiccup just lit up completely as he heard his little sister laugh, and I noticed that he wasn't the only one as Gobber stood by the street, just a couple of steps away from where we stood, with a tiny tear twinkling in his eye.

Suddenly, the scene shattered as more and more dragons came pouring into Berk. And, that wasn't the only trouble.

"Anna," my father called as he came rushing over to where I stood. Grabbing my hand, he said, "We have to go."

"Dad, why now?" I screamed. Anxiety laced my jade eyes as I saw the ultimate fear in Dad's own.

"Savanna, not now, I don't want to hear it. We have to get out of here, NOW," he said, terrified.

Pulling me with him, I couldn't help but turn back to face my friends one last time as my hand was ripped away from Rana's own.

"Anna!" Rana cried as Gobber caught her by the arm, fearing she would follow my Dad into the confusion of the fire.

"Savanna," Hiccup called, slipping past Gobber's other hand.

"Hiccup, get back here," Gobber called, watching as the dragons continued to fill the sky.

"Dad, why are we going this way?" I exclaimed, tripping on a piece of debris from the shack.

Helping me to my feet, he said, "I have a boat ready for us to leave here, it's at the docks. Your mother is already waiting for us."

Nearing the docks, I stopped, looking up into his eyes. "She never wanted to leave, didn't she?"

"Savanna …" I heard my Mom whisper, turning to see that she was lying weakly on her side in the boat.

Running to her, I stopped at the edge of the dock, where I lowered myself to my knees to reach down to touch her hand. "Mom."

"_Decidí irme, Savanna. Decidí ir con su padre. No pienses que me obligó a salir, por favor,_" she said to me, turning to see that my Dad was staring off, watching as Stoick came quickly down to the dock.

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard him holler out, concerned.

"I have to get my family out of here. That's what I'm doing," my father cried, tugging at the ropes.

"You're being hasty, you're not thinking clearly. It's more dangerous out at sea than it is here," Stoick said, trying to make my Dad see sense.

"You don't understand, I have to get us away!"

"Mom?" I whispered, watching them.

Taking a laboring breath, she said, "_Su padre cree que los dragones mató a sus padres, Savanna. Es por ello que está __terriblemente__ asustado de ellos_."

"He does?" Turning to look over my shoulder, I saw the fear in my Father's chestnut brown eyes as he bent to pick me up and pass me to Mom's wavering hands. As she hugged me to her, I automatically knew something was wrong as Mother fought to catch her breath.

Turning up to face my father, she struggled to speak as she finally managed to say, "_Jian__, el bebé!_"

I didn't hear Mom as I turned to see Hiccup start to run up the dock to reach us. "Savanna," he called, waving something in the air.

However, I didn't get the chance to see what it was, for Dad had already cast off into the rocky waves.

Watching Berk disappear from my sights, I suddenly got the feeling that we were in deep trouble when the wind started to pick up on the waves.

Sparks of light lit up the twilight sky as it started to rain. Looking up, I thought I saw a purple flash cross the clouds, but it disappeared as soon as I saw it. Covering my eyes, I was blinded as cold, heavy drops of rain pelted down over my hair.

"Don't worry, I'll get us out of this storm!" I barely managed to hear him say as the wind grew stronger.

However, the boat didn't go very far when suddenly a spray of water came flying over our heads.

"Sea dragon! Tasmine, Savanna, get down," my Dad cried as we all ducked.

As the spray continued to soak us to our skins, I slipped off to the edge of the boat as I slid on the wet seat. Before my parents could react though, as the sea dragon dove down, its tail thunked against the boat, almost tipping us wholly. However, it just took that one unsteady tilt to send me into the water.

"Savanna!" my Dad screamed as he looked over the side, but before he got the chance to watch me come back up, another stream of water, aimed at the bulk of the boat, sent them spiraling away from me.

Treading water, I paddled my way back up through the cold waves as I managed to break the surface.

Taking quick shaky breaths, I managed to stay afloat as the rain continued to pelt down on top of me.

"Mom! Dad," I squeaked with a gasp.

Shaking, I felt my eyes drooping with fatigue and exhaustion as the waves ducked in and about my head.

Chattering, I murmured, "I feel so … so …. cold."

_Rrrrr-rooooo-aaaaaaaaahhh_, came a cry from the sky as I shakily gazed up to see a shadow stretch over me about what looked like to be at least eight to ten feet.

For a second, I thought I heard another voice, but all I remember seeing after that was a curved dragon's claw before the world went dark around me.

* * *

**Well, here's next chapter. This one took a little longer to figure out, but it leads right on into next chapter.  
Oh, and Rana's character, she's actually featured in my friend's story "HTTYD: Berk - The Next Chapter." Trust me, you will love the story. So, if you want to read it, feel free to look it up.**

**Enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Chineka

Savanna's Story – Chapter 3

* * *

_Tsk-tsk-tsk-tsk_, I heard as I felt the soft rustle of something beneath my head. Sighing, I felt myself slip in and out of consciousness. However, I kept hearing a single familiar voice I had thought I heard of before.

"_Poor little thing … little Shu Kanya … you had a long journey. Rest, my child."_

I wasn't sure who it was, but her touch was familiar as she lovingly ran a hand over my forehead, slowly yet gently over my brow as Mother did.

Sighing contentedly, I slept on as I felt someone pick me up in their arms. Sitting next to a warm fire with me resting in her lap, I felt a warm blanket being wrapped over my shoulders as my head rested against her arm. Gently pinning back my hair, she gazed down at me with a kind smile as she began to hum.

_Little silent whisper, have ye no name?  
Little sunshine, found by the riverside.  
Little wonder, what do ye know?  
What do you remember, on that moonlitted star?  
Look no farther than you see,  
The truth will come to you, gazing like the pages of your past,  
Your story is being re-written, every time you breathe.  
Little silent whisper, do you remember  
That one night in winter, holding you to my heart?  
Little silent sunshine, may you glow  
Know my love, and sing till dawn's first light._

"Mom?" I murmured, hanging on to a familiar memory as the precious medley touched my heart.

Hearing a light chuckle, I only felt her hand tenderly brush my cheek as she said, "Not quite, my little _Kanya_. Now, rest, I shall see you in the morning."

Kissing me lightly on the forehead as Mother did, I sighed as she laid me on a grass woven mat safely next to the small fire, no doubt to keep me warm as I slept.

Covering me with the blanket once more, she turned to her side as she said, "We'll just have to see how she is in the morning, Lumina. Poor little thing isn't doing too well. She has a fever. I'm going to have you get me a few things …"

I didn't hear anymore from her until the next morning.

* * *

Breathing steady, I sat up shakily as I felt something soft and feathery bump across my arm. Blinking open my eyes, I slowly gazed up as I came face to face with a pair of amber coated eyes.

Gasping, I slowly etched back as a massive head lowered down to my level to gaze into mine. Purring inwardly, the head tilted to the side in curiousity as a pair of huge twilight fringed wings unfolded themselves as they encircled next to me on the ground. Lifting itself up for but a moment, two clawed feet casually came out into sight as she gently folded one over the other as she laid her head back down to look back up with me with but her eyes.

"A dragon, but how?" I murmured, quite calmly, so not to startle her.

Taking a step back, I froze as she lifted her head to watch me.

Itching back a few more inches, I saw that her gaze never left mine as her eyes remained constant on me, her head following me as I moved. "A dragon," I murmured with a smile.

Standing still with my arms held aloft, I heard the lady come up from behind me as she said, "Yes. Lumina wants you to stay next to her by the fire, as you should be. You shouldn't be up and wandering, not yet."

Turning to face her, I saw that she was a tall lady with long auburn curls and waves, much like my own. Her eyes glowed a misty violet, much like my Mom's, but by her clothing, I could tell she wasn't my Mother, but she did look it. "Who are you? Why am I here?"

Offering me her hand, she led me back to sit next to the fire as she said, "We found you, my little Kanya, far out at sea. You nearly drowned out there. If Lumina hadn't have saw you, then I don't know if we would've gotten to you in time."

Hearing what she called me, I said, "My name's not Kanya, it's Savanna."

Bowing her head but for a moment, she replied, "As it thought it might, but I used to call you Kanya when you were young."

"Huh?"

"In our culture, it means 'girl,' which you were but a tiny one when I last saw you. And still so little still. Your father made you leave too early to be traveling out in the wilderness like this. You were but a tiny girl, but I can sense that your next year has come and gone since I last you."

"Who are you?" I asked her, again. "How do you know so much about me, my family?"

"You may not recognize me, but I was once one of the closest people to your heart. My name is Chineka. I had left the clan shortly before your Mother did with your father, but when I returned for a visit, you were no longer there, and neither was your Mother."

"Chineka …" I repeated, listening to her story.

"For the past year, I have been looking for you and your Mother, believing that your father, who I knew would one day move out yet again, had stolen you away too soon and lead to plan into his way of life as he knows it, which is to roam the land endlessly and recklessly, living off only on what you find along the trail and such. To me, that wasn't a life that I wanted for you or your Mother, but it was my sister that made her choice to go with him, and nothing I said could change her mind. She loved your father so much that she made that choice to go with him, and they took you with them, you being so small and their kin."

"Father did like to move," I said, with a tiny smile. "But wait, you're my …"

"Yes, I am. Your Mother was my sister, and I too loved her very much." Turning her head away, a silent tear warbled down her cheek.

"What happened?" I asked, a similar tug pulling from my heart.

For a while, she said nothing as she sat a small tumbler in my hand. Bringing my hand up to my mouth, she watched as I took it, knowing that's what she wanted to me do. "Boneset, it'll help with your fever."

Taking my hand, she said, "I couldn't help your Mother, but I almost didn't find her in time. Your father, though, has disappeared. I found no trace of him, as I can believe he must have made it to shore, but your Mother wanted you to have this …"

Pulling out a small purple stone out of her skirt pocket, I immediately knew what it was as Chineka gently cupped it into my hand. "Mom's wishing pebble."

"Yes, she told me to give it to you, so you'll know she'll always be with you," she said softly.

"Thank you," I said, a tear rippling down my cheek.

"I know I can't replace your Mother or your Father, but I hope that …"

Before she finished though, I just threw myself into her embrace as she hugged me as tighter I did her. "There's no one I've rather be with than you, Aunt Chineka," I told her quite fiercely.

"And you know what, I do remember those times I spent with you," I said, pulling back with the biggest smile. "I remember."

"Then, always cherish those memories, but do not forget, and I have no doubt, that both of your parents loved you so much."

Frowning a little, I said, "Is my Father really …?"

"I don't know," Chineka said quite softly. "Like I said before, I don't know for sure."

Suddenly, a little silver fringed baby dragon came running out from under Lumina as she bumped up against my legs. Shaking her little head, a small set of sparkly misty blue eyes smiled up at me, her little wings pulled up against her sides.

"She's so cute," I cooed, bending down to stroke her as she rapped herself in my arms.

"Her name is Skyling, but I shortened it to Sky when I saw her gaze outside into the twilight sky for the first time. Doran is over there, he's the smallest one," Chineka said, pointing out the little green tapered dragling as he laid curled up next to one of the many ivy-stemmed walls of the cave.

"What kind of dragon are they?"

Placing a hand on Lumina's side fondly, Chineka said, "I don't know for certain, but, thanks to Lumina, I kinda came them a name for their kind, the Luminescena."

Looking up at Lumina with a smile, I said, "It seems to fit them perfectly."

For a moment, Lumina purred in response, but then her head tilted up as her ears stood straight up on the side of her head as we all heard a cry.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you, your Mother left you one more surprise," Chineka said with a smile.

* * *

**Like I said, I am new to writing a How to Train your Dragon story, but this chapter introduces a very special person in Anna's past that will become reverent and represent a little of what Anna will become in the future of this story.**

**Tune in for next chapter as I introduce another person that will become quite close to Anna. I hope you are enjoying this story, and please enjoy. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Reflection Pebble

Savanna's Story – Chapter 4

* * *

A year had come and gone since I woke up to find myself being cared for and looked after by my Aunt Chineka. By memory, I did know her, but at the same time, I wasn't sure.

Sitting outside the cave door that she called the Cuevas de hiedra, or the Ivy Caves, I found myself absently glancing down to the small purple pebble I always had cupped in my hands. I never left it out of my sight. Ever since she gave it to me, I couldn't help but shed a tear every time I thought about how much my Mother loved me.

Lowering my head, my feathered auburn bangs just softly brushed my brow as I whispered, "Oh madre, ojalá estuvieras aquí..."

_Ahh-aaaaa, _a familiar voice sounded as I found a silver fringed head bumping my arm. Opening her wings, Skyling sat her head expectedly on my lap as she gazed up at me with those gentle river blue eyes.

Giggling, I tickled her under her chin, the way she liked it, as her tail thumped the ground around her. "Don't worry about me, Skyling, I'm fine, really," I said with a smile.

Growling gently, she playfully nudged my hand with my stone in it as she sat a careful foot atop my hand in comfort. She knew me so well sometimes that I think it was more than I presently knew of myself. Living with my aunt for the past year, there was still no sign of my father's whereabouts, but while Chineka looked after me and my younger brother, I took care of Skyling, and thus she looked after me, per say.

Doubling in size over the past year, she wasn't quite what you would call a little dragling, but she wasn't a baby either. Easily reaching my head in height, she stood tall up over me as she stood on her hind feet to play with the ivy covering the higher cave walls. Adorned in shiny silver scales, she blended in the low gray clouds of mist over the sea. Like Lumina, she was gentle and loving, but like Doran, or Wing as my little brother and I like to call him, she is also playful.

"Anna? Come back inside, dear, it's almost time to eat," we heard my aunt call as our heads turned towards the cave.

Closing my hand over the pebble, I stood up to wipe the dust off my birch tanned skirt and ivy stemmed leggings as Skyling unexpectedly bumped her head underneath my legs. "Hey, Skyling, wait a moment," I laughed as she lifted me onto her back as she eagerly flapped her fringed wings, lifting us off the cave ground.

"Whoa," I cried as she spun a low circle around the entrance. "Sky, remember what Aunt Chineka said, we aren't ready to fly yet. Slow down."

Landing on the ground, Sky just continued to paw up and down from the ground, flapping her glistening fringed wings in excitement. Still too young, Sky was just too young to take off flying on her own, but that didn't stop her from trying, and most of the time, she wanted me to fly with her.

"Girls?" Chineka called again, peering outside the cave curtains. Seeing us, I didn't discern her serious look, but I did see a slight pleasure in her eyes as she watched me and Sky prance along the fading rays of the sun.

Patting the side of her head, I tried one more time, "Sky, please listen to me. _La tierra, abajo_ … please."

Listening this time, she hovered as she tilted her head back at me.

"I know you want to fly, but we'll have to wait, girl. And, trust me, we'll learn together, but right now …"

I didn't get to finish my thought, but as we continued to hover there, a violet quick shadow gently plucked from the air as Lumina flew both of us into the cave.

Passing over my brother's silhouette, his eager little head shot up as his teal blue eyes sparkled as his laugh spread through the whole cave. Doran perked up his little emerald head as my brother pointed a hand to say, "_Vuelan_ Anna … Anna vuelan!"

"Yes, Calder, Anna is flying, very good," Chineka said, placing a calming hand down on my brother's mess of small auburn waves.

Pushing himself up to his soled covered feet, he all but ran to hug my leg as Lumina gently lowered me to the ground. "Anna!" he cried, laughing as his faded gray birch shirt scratched across my bark boots.

"Whoa, little Ben," I smiled, calling him the nickname I dubbed him the first moment I saw him open his playful eyes to me. "Sit down, I'm right here."

Holding his tiny hand in my own, we settled down next to the fire as Chineka each passed us a plate of fresh vegetables and something else I couldn't name for vitamins.

Smiling, Chineka pinned back her dark auburn locks behind her with a sturdy rap as she stoked the fire to keep it going for us.

"Why _el fuego_?" Calder asked, pointing at the small flames. He was clearly advanced at his young age, but of course he had an excellent teacher with Chineka around.

"_Buy bien_, Calder. The fire is for keeping us warm at night, but you must not play with it. Fire has its good sides, but it can also lead to destruction.

My brother's full name was Calder Ben, a name that Chineka had thought up uniquely for him, but Ben was my idea, upon the mention of my father. I never told Chineka what fully went on there at Berk, but the memory was still there as clear as day as the fire continued to dance in front of my eyes.

"_Hiccup … What's going on?!"  
"It isn't safe …"  
"What is that?!"  
"Night Fury!"  
"Aye, Stoick, I don't think that's …"  
" … get the kids out of here!"  
" … never really had a friend before …"  
"Anna … we have to go … Now!"  
"Anna!"  
"Savanna!"  
"Decidi irme, Savanna …"  
"_You don't understand … I have to get my family away!"

The sound of the waves crashed through my eyes as I silently lowered my head.

"_Savanna!"_ my Dad's voice echoed through my thoughts as I felt Chineka wreathe a fern around my brow.

"There, I was saving this for a special occasion," my aunt said, smiling when I looked up to see her eyes, which were the exact hue as my Mother's. "It's for you to keep your pendant safe, here let me show you."

Passing her my stone, she pinned a sheer diamond covering across it as she secured it to the top of the wreath, touching my brow. "Now, you'll always have it on you anywhere you go, little _Kanya._"

"_Bonito_, let me see," Calder squealed, jumping up to touch it.

"Uh-uh-uh, little mister. You'll get yours soon enough, but you'll have to wait a while," Chineka said, sitting him on her lap.

"He'll get a wreath?" I asked, puzzled.

"No, men of our culture get something a lot different when they come of age. Sometimes, it's encrusted on a piece of dowry from one of their mother's belongings or embedded on a part of one of their cherished positions, that sort of thing … but in his case, we'll just have to …"

As Chineka was speaking, Calder started kicking up some dirt that was lying innocently at his foot.

Streaming past us and the flames, some of it got encased in poor little Doran's nose as he started to sneeze.

_Ah-aaaa-aaaaaaa, _came his little breath as he fought to keep it in.

Knowing what was coming, Chineka made me duck with Calder still in her arms while Lumina bent down to cover us with a wing as Doran let it out with a shrill _AHH-chooooooo._

In response, an unpredictable ball of light burst from his tiny mouth as it ricocheted about the cave walls. In its path, it bounced straight back at the innocent little Doran as he skidded and tripped on his back feet. Exploding over his head, the little light sparkles dissipated over his little head as he just smiled a tiny dragon smile in a playful smirk.

Aunt Chineka just laughed along with a happy Calder as I just shook my head saying, "Oh Wing," with a chuckle.

* * *

**Here's Chapter Four. Wasn't want I initially planned to go with, but that will be introduced next chapter. :)**

**Calder is her little brother, just so you know, and don't worry, he'll have his parts in this story as well. Well, enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Flight of Trust

Savanna's Story – Chapter Five

* * *

"Sky?" I called, waking up to see that Skyling was already up and gone from our moss nest that both of us shared in one of the quiet corners of the cave. "Skyling?!"

Brushing some rough bark off my pants, I tied on my tan birched skirt as I pulled on my blue woolen top that my aunt had made me as I grew taller. Tying my soft straddled boots up upon my calves, I straightened my pebble wreath and necklace as I stepped out into the main cave, where I immediately saw my aunt bent down next to the main fire with a hand pulling back her long woolen skirts and a long stick in her other hand to tend the quiet flames.

"Chineka," I murmured, waiting until she turned to look up at me.

"_Buenos días_, _Shu Kanya_," she said, as she did every morning.

I never really understood why she kept referring to me to my new full given name, _Perditas Shy Kanya_, but she never would tell me completely why either. But, sensing that the name meant something to her and that Lumina always seemed to purr a bit hearing it, I stayed silent about it for then.

"Have you seen Skyling? I can't find her anywhere. The same thing has been going on for the past few days, but something about all this just doesn't seem like her," I asked, leaning against one of the walls.

Chineka just gazed up fondly as I said, "I mean, I know she's back always around before noon, but I still miss seeing her in the mornings."

"Ah," she sighed, rising to her where her knees rested on the ground beneath her. "This is probably because she is getting ready for her _Primer vuelo_."

"_Her _First Flight?"

"_Si_, with you," she said, taking one of my hands to sit me down in front of her. "You see, as you know, dragons are wild creatures and are not seen seemly as tame as our dragons are. Naturally, they are free to the world, flying wherever their instinct takes them. However, there are certain times, such as this, that a bond is shared between two souls of a unique kind of friendship."

"You mean like my and Sky's friendship? Why should this be any different, though, whether we are on the ground or up in the air?" I asked as she started to pull back my auburn waves.

Tying it back, she said, "_Kanya_, I am only reciting to you what I already know based on what went on between me and Lumina when we were exactly your age."

Turning my head back to face her, I asked, "You trained a dragon, at my age?"

"Well, maybe not exactly your age, but I was no more than a few years older than you when I first found Lumina. Now, take my word for it, she was no bigger than Wing as I found her wrapped up next to an abandoned trunk of a tree and under a clump of bushes, all alone, frightened and scared. From then, secretly, I took care of her, and thus she took care of me. And, as we grew older, she taught me things that were wise to know when caring for a dragon. A dragon's loyalty can surpass no other I came to find, and I get the feeling it'll be the same with you and Skyling."

"Then, there should be no problem when I fly with her …" I started to say before Chineka interrupted me.

"_Kanya, _you must remember that Skyling is a dragon, and will always be. It doesn't always matter if they were raised up with you or if you knew you by heart. This test between a dragon and her rider is so they can know that they can trust you and that you can trust them, no matter what."

Standing to her feet, she walked to one end of the cave where she kept an abandoned trunk full of her treasures.

"But, I do trust her, she's my sister," I found myself smiling with a fondness only I knew of. "And, I've to find her, Chineka."

Smiling back at me, she replied, "I know, little one. But, you may need this." Pulling out a good-sized fern stitched moss saddle, she sat it in my arms as she said, "This _silla de montar_ is for you to use for your flight. I warn you now, you must not only trust yourself on Skyling, but it is initially important to trust your dragon as well. Trust is the key."

"You said that already," I said with a chuckle, holding the saddle close to my chest.

"And I say it, again, because it is severely important and crucial for your flight," she said, stepping to the cave door. Whistling a shrill whistle into the air, she called for Lumina as she then called for me to come, "_Ven, Kanya_, you shall soon see for yourself what this is important to know."

* * *

I tell you, it's a new experience every time you're in the air and the world just seems to pass right by you like a never ending skipping pebble. That's how it felt now, flying with my aunt and Lumina. However, soon I was going to see just how important Chineka's words were going to come into play as we swerved to land right at the edge of the sea, where I found Skyling turned towards the sitting sun with her grand fringed wings arced out above her round head.

Hearing us land a few feet from her, she turned those bright and intense river blue eyes to meet my jade ones. Tilting her gaze, her eyes changed from excited to serious as a quiet purr eradicated from her throat.

"She sees you now, you cannot wait," my aunt said, encouraging me on as she stepped forward with one hand out in front of her. With the other sitting on my shoulder, she met Sky's never moving gaze as she said, "Start by extending out your hand slowly towards her, meet her at the middle of the gap between the two of you and simply wait."

Doing as she said, I let the saddle fall to my side as I held out my palm in front of me. Almost immediately, I felt a sense of easiness recede from Sky's gaze as she stood to her claws. Closing the distance between us, I stepped forward until I was no more than a few steps away.

Stopping mid-step, I became aware of a low growl emanating from my sister as her tail finned out behind her. Closing my eyes, I lowered my head from hers and spoke to her from my heart, '_Ciela, mi Hermana, please.'_

Only a moment of silent passed before I felt Sky's snout bow before my hand. Looking up, I meet her silent and kind eyes as she purred affectionately.

Slowing sitting a hand on mine, Chineka said, "I'll help you with your saddle, but the flight is between the two of two. Be careful, and have fun."

Surprisingly, only a few moments passed as we tied on the saddle, and shortly after I settled upon Skyling's back, her strong wings unfurled as she took off running. Flapping her fringed wings in turn, we soon rose high into the air before I even had the time to catch a breath.

Taking ahold of a couple of her spines on the back of her head, I just anchored myself securely between her shoulders as I felt the knot that anchored me to the saddle. Spinning into a twirl, I just ducked as Sky folded her wings in a dive.

Laughing, I guided to turn a sharp right as Sky splashed up water as we guided just above its surface. However, as she turned on the speed, she made a straight climb which left me airborne at an angle. With a quiet gasp, I noticed that the knot that anchored me was unraveling faster than I could even think of. So, with a sudden kick and swerve, I was thrown from Sky's back and was soon falling into the still air.

Panicking, I choked out, "Skyling," as I flailed my arms and feet. A good ten miles and falling, the rushing ocean filled my sight until I heard a rush of wings right behind me. Peering over my shoulder to see Sky's determined eyes, I heard Chineka's wise words coarse through me as I heard, _Trust is the key._

So, spreading out my arms, I just shut my eyes and leveled myself out, trusting in Sky as I felt her clawed feet retract and grab me around my middle, up away from the crashing waves and back into the air. Releasing me, I lingered in the air for only but a moment before I landed safely back on Sky's back. Anchoring myself back to my saddle, I took hold of one of her spines yet again as I hugged one hand around her neck. With a binding cry, Skyling fired a light flare of fire ahead of us, which sent my long hair flying behind me.

Our bond of trust was made then and there, and there it was forever to be. However, this was only the first part of our bond and training, because from there it had truly begun.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, but here it is. I know I've said it before, but I'll say again that I'm new to writing like this. So, please, leave any suggestions in the reviews on how I can make this exciting for you in the future if you have any.**

**Please enjoy. :)**


End file.
